


But the World Is Ours

by pterawaters



Series: Mr. Sandman [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Harrington, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: With Nancy out of town, Jonathan and Steve find ways to keep each other occupied.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Mr. Sandman [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527764
Comments: 6
Kudos: 216





	But the World Is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This is marked Underaged because explicit content happens between 16-and 17-year-olds. 
> 
> This is just a smutty little one-shot. Tomorrow I will begin posting the first of seven chapters of "Midnight," which will cover season 2.

** _June 1984_ **

“Why did Nancy have to go visit her grandmother?” Steve pouted, turning over in bed to face Jonathan. “This sucks.”

“It’s not even a week,” Jonathan insisted, scooting over and laying half on top of Steve, looking down at him. “I think you’ll probably survive.”

“Not exactly a given in  _ this _ town,” Steve replied, pulling Jonathan’s legs over until he was more fully on top of Steve, his legs between Steve’s and their crotches pressed together. “I could use some distraction.”

“Yeah?” Jonathan asked him, putting his knees on the bed between Steve’s thighs and reaching upward for a kiss. “What kind of distraction do you want?”

“Not sure yet,” Steve told him, pulling Jonathan into a few more kisses. Something about the sharp way Jonathan breathed through his nose while they were kissing always got Steve going. 

Except he still wasn’t sure  _ where _ he was going. He tilted his hips up, pressing his cock against Jonathan, smiling at the way the feeling sizzled through his whole body. When Steve lazily swept his tongue into Jonathan’s mouth, and Jonathan sucked on it, Steve suddenly knew what he wanted. 

Groaning and pressing his dick up against Jonathan again, Steve mumbled against Jonathan’s lips. “God, your mouth, babe. Want you to suck me off.”

“Sure,” Jonathan said, kissing Steve a few more times before scooting back on the bed. His fingers brushed down Steve’s chest, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Those fingers reached Steve’s hard cock, sending fire up Steve’s spine as they wrapped around him and stroked carefully down, then up. When Jonathan added his hot, wet tongue, Steve couldn’t help but grunt. “Oh, fuck. Yeah.”

When Jonathan wrapped his lips around Steve and sucked him in, Steve had to cover his mouth with his arm to keep from crying out. Jonathan grinned up at him as he pulled off, then plunged down again. 

His mouth was a little bigger than Nancy’s. A little deeper. He could fit most of Steve’s cock inside, and sensation made Steve’s back arch and his toes curl. 

Steve thought about how he was going to repay the favor. Maybe he’d blow Jonathan. Finger him too, get him all strung out and loopy before fucking him. It had been really hot when they’d done that last week. Then Steve wondered if it had felt as good as Jonathan made it look. 

Then he couldn’t get the idea out of his head. 

Reaching for the nightstand, Steve muttered, “Babe, babe!”

“Hmm?” Jonathan asked, and when he looked up, his eyes were kind of sleepy and sex-drunk already. 

Jesus. 

Steve found the lube in the nightstand drawer and held it out to Jonathan. “I wanna know how your fingers feel.”

Letting Steve’s cock fall from his mouth, Jonathan asked, “What? Like in you?”

Steve nodded.

Jonathan took a sharp breath through his nose and grabbed the lube. The sound of the cap snapping open just reminded Steve of the several times he’d fucked Jonathan and made him shudder again. 

Because he was a genius, Jonathan put his mouth back on Steve, licking and sucking and driving him out of his mind before pressing a wet finger to Steve’s hole. 

It was a weird feeling, but Jonathan used shallow little thrusts and ran the pad of his finger around the rim before dipping in again. Along with Jonathan’s mouth on him, it felt nice. Then good. Then, when Jonathan dipped in farther,  _ really  _ good. 

“Ah, shit!” Steve gasped, clenching around Jonathan’s finger, and that felt pretty good too. 

“Did I hurt you?” Jonathan asked, pulling back and making Steve feel empty and almost cold. 

“No, no no no.” Steve reached down and pet Jonathan’s hair. “Don’t stop!”

“Fuck,” Jonathan muttered, getting up on his knees between Steve’s legs and pressing his finger back inside. He found the spot that took Steve’s breath away and pressed on it again as he licked up the length of Steve’s cock. 

“Holy shit,” Steve said, just trying to hang on and breathe when it felt like Jonathan was taking his whole body away from him in the best way. “Ah, that’s so fucking good, Jon!”

“God,” Jonathan muttered, pressing his cheek to the inner side of Steve’s thigh. “You’re so pretty like this. I wanna fuck you so bad.”

“You do?” Steve asked him, watching as Jonathan nodded. His whole body clenched and he felt dizzy, but he loved Jonathan and wanted to make him happy. He thought about the intense, focused look Jonathan always got while he was fucking Nancy and thought about that look turned on  _ him. _ “Oh, fuck. Yeah. Let’s do it. Yes!”

One finger still inside Steve, Jonathan leaned forward and grabbed the back of Steve’s neck with his other hand, pulling Steve into a hot, wet kiss. Pushing his finger in a few more times, Jonathan asked, “Are you sure?”

Steve felt out of his mind crazy with want, getting almost where he wanted to be but not quite. Nodding, Steve told Jonathan, “I’m sure. I’m sure. Come on, baby. Come on!”

Jonathan pulling his finger out felt more than a little strange, but soon enough he’d slicked his cock and lined it up. Pulling on Steve’s dick with his wet hand, Jonathan said, “You have to relax, okay?”

“I’ll feel plenty relaxed once you fuck the come out of me,” Steve muttered, letting his mouth run away with him. 

“Shit,” Jonathan said with a disbelieving laugh. He pressed his dick against Steve and it felt a lot bigger than Steve had expected. 

There was a bit of a burn at first, but Jonathan went slow and he kept his hand moving on Steve’s dick. Steve took a deep breath and let it out slowly, relaxing as best he could. The slide did get easier, and then Jonathan hit a spot that felt incredible. 

“Ohhhh, shit,” Steve sighed, putting his hand up on the headboard so he could brace against Jonathan’s thrusts. He felt like his whole body was going to burst apart. 

“God, Steve,” Jonathan sighed, kissing him. And then there was that intense focus. He watched Steve’s face as he sped up, and it felt almost too intimate. Too good. Too much, but also not enough. 

Steve closed his eyes and held on, getting one hand down between them and on his dick. He only had to pull twice before he shot his load, hot and sticky between them, ears rushing, eyes closed tight, body totally and completely on fire. 

His mouth pressed tightly against Steve’s neck, Jonathan moaned, his body stiffening. It looked just like when he came in Nancy, only this time Steve got to be the one holding him close and kissing his cheek and feeling his cock pulse.

When Jonathan pulled out, it felt weird, but a good sort of weird. 

“How’re you doing?” he asked Steve, eyes searching Steve’s face. 

Steve grinned. “I feel so good,” he admitted with a little laugh. He rolled so they were both on their sides and it was easier to kiss Jonathan and hold him close. “How’d you get to be such a good lay?”

Jonathan snorted, his eyes closed and his hand rubbing up and down Steve’s side. “Practice.”

“Mmm, you can practice on me whenever you want.” Steve assured him, reaching down to grab the bed sheet and pull it over both of them. 

Jonathan reached behind him, turning off the bedside lamp. Settling back down against Steve he sighed happily. A minute later, he whispered, “I wasn’t sure we were ever going to do that.”

“Yeah, well,” Steve said, finding Jonathan’s lips in the dark room. “I love you. There’s lots of weird stuff I’d do for you if you asked.”

“Noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love getting comments if you're willing to leave them! Remember to subscribe to the series if you want to be notified when I post new installments.


End file.
